Her Thoughts
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Her Thoughts.


**Her Thoughts**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Charmed, that credit is due to the writers/creators.**

 **Summary: Her thoughts.**

 **One Shot**

Piper stood in the doorway of the attic, her hands wrapped around the handles of the washing basket, clutching tightly as if willing herself to look but when she did her eyes filled with sorrow.

He stood hunched over the book, his left hand tucked under several pages as he flipped them with his right hand, his movements careful as if he knew how fragile the book was. It could been seen in his stance the exhaustion that was sweeping over his body, he looked dead on his feet and Piper felt a pang of guilt saw straight through her heart.

It was part her fault, not only hers but Phoebe and Paige's as well. They hadn't been the most welcoming and certainly not helpful. It now seemed selfish to think that he had come from the future to protect Wyatt yet they were barely helping him. Only resorting to battling demons when they posed a great threat. Part of the reason she had fought him in the beginning was truly because she didn't believe Wyatt could be evil. But now she had come to trust him to fight the demons and protect Wyatt even though the decision hadn't been a conscious one.

"Piper?"

Piper frowned as she heard his voice, he seemed distant as though he didn't want to speak to her but had noticed her presence and had to at least acknowledge her. Piper cleared her throat. "Uh, um, do you have any laundry?"

She noticed the immediate unsure look that crossed his features and Piper internally kicked herself. Laundry? She'd never asked Chris about laundry. This man had come from the furture to save her son and she had never even offered to do him a load of laundry, it didn't sound like her but it was.

"Are you okay, Piper?"

Piper looked at him, her eyes staring straight into his. The familiar shade of green popping out at her. She looked at him closely; it was like she had seen those eyes before. And it wasn't just his eyes but brown hair and smile. It was as though she'd seen him before but it was impossible. She would have noticed, she was sure of it.

"Piper?"

Piper shook her head. It was like her thoughts that had woken her in the night were now invading her mind during the day. They seemed stupid at first but then she'd started to notice subtle things.

His sarcasm.

The way he fought hard for what he believed in.

His opinions.

Neurotic.

Putting himself in danger to protect others.

Even the way he walked.

They were the bits of him that was beginning to keep her awake at night. And now standing in front of him she was beginning to recognize features that shouldn't have mattered. A part of her felt like she was trying to place him in the family but another apart of her told her that she didn't need to because he was family.

What made her even more unsure, guilty even was the love that she was feeling for him. Not for a husband. Not for a sister but the love she felt was for a child, like the love she felt for Wyatt.

She'd struggled at night and fought against what she was feeling because she didn't want to accept it. Not Chris but the thought that she would have to get back together with Leo and have another child when he was still an Elder.

The connection was there but she was avoiding it and so was he. Chris didn't act as though he wanted to be close to her. That worried her, perhaps he didn't want to be born. Was it her? Was it because she was a bad mother to him?

"Piper, are you okay?"

The words pulled her from her thoughts, his voice, it was oddly familiar. She throughly disliked herself in that moment. All these things that she should have noticed before. "Hmm" Piper glanced over at Chris. "Can I ask you a question? Who are you really?" Piper didn't need permission but the way Chris shifted indicated that she was right in what she suspected.

"Piper…uh, I am Wyatt's best friend"

Piper could tell by the nervousness in his voice, the way his eyes shifted back to the book that he was lying. The shifting of the eyes was his tell just like it was Paige's. Must of been inherited. She chose in that moment not to call him on it. "Well as Wyatt's best friend I intend to feed you. Lunch is on the table and after that you are taking a nap" Piper spoke, determined that she would care for him. She turned around and stepped out of the attic. Allowing herself a moment to lean against wall and breathe, she had been holding her breath at the thought that he would admit the truth to her.

Two sons.

The thought ran through her mind along with millions of emotions mixed within her body. The kids from the future was her son and while she was treating him horribly, he had been trying to save their family. His brother.

Guilty.

That was a way to describe how she felt because she should have noticed. This man was her baby, Wyatt's little brother. Every feature on his face screamed that he was a Halliwell.

Angry.

She was angry at herself and at Leo, he should have noticed as well. That was what she told herself. Between the two of them they should have figured it out.

She closed her eyes, the realisation that Leo didn't know hit her. She would have to tell him and the entire family, they would all feel horrible like she did. Her and Leo would have to talk to him, as parents it was their job to protect their sons for each day possibly. For Chris it started with making sure he was conceived. Now that she knew the truth she would do everything possible to make this right.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
